dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Movie Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) }}} } | ImageSize = }| }|250px}} | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | Universe = } | Aliases = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Directors = } | Producers = } | Writers = } | Composers = } | Cinematographers = } | Editors = } | Distributors = } | Running Time = } | Rating = } | Language = } | Budget = } | Release Date = } | Official Website = } | IMDB ID = } | AM ID = } | Previous Movie = } | Next Movie = } }} } | } }} }} } } | } | The Appearances of characters in this Movie are unknown. }} } } | } | The Plot of this Movie is unknown. }} } } | } | The cast of this Movie are unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * }}}| }| }} Characters|Characters from * }}}| }| }}|Other things related to * }}}| }| }}/Gallery|Movie Gallery: /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | }} }} } } | } | * None. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ } | }} } | | }} } | | }} }| }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]}} }} }| }}} }} Usage Always Present Fields | Title = TITLE OF THE MOVIE DEFAULT: PAGENAME UP TO '(' | Previous Movie = PREVIOUS MOVIE IF THIS WAS A SEQUEL | Plot = THE PLOT OF THE MOVIE | Appearances = APPEARANCES OF CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED IN THE MOVIE | Cast = ACTORS WHO PLAYED THE CHARACTERS, MISC MOVIE | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Distinguish1 = OTHER PAGES TO LOOK AT (UP TO Distinguish10) | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALTERNATE NAMES FOR THE MOVIE | Universe = UNIVERSE ASSOCIATED WITH THIS MOVIE | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | Directors = DIRECTOR(S) | Producers = PRODUCER(S) | Writers = WRITER(S) | Composers = Composer(S) | Cinematographers = CINEMATOGRAPHER(S) | Editors = EDITOR(S) | Distributors = DISTRIBUTOR(S) | Running Time = RUNNING TIME | Rating = RATING | Language = ORIGINAL RELEASE LANGUAGE | Budget = BUDGET | Release Date = RELEASE DATE | AM ID = ALLMOVIE.COM ID NUMBER | IMDB ID = IMDB.COM ID NUMBER | Next Movie = THE NEXT MOVIE IF THERE IS A SEQUEL | Tagline = THE TAGLINE FOR THE MOVIE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : UNIVERSE/GALLERY IF UNIVERSE IS FILLED IN, OR PAGENAME/GALLERY | PlotHeader = DEFAULT : Plot | AppearancesHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances | CastHeader = DEFAULT : Cast | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = If blank, then "Category:Image Needed" | Plot = If blank, then "Category:Articles in need of summaries"; If filled, but no link, "Category:Wikify" __NOEDITSECTION__ M